


Don't Stop, Come a Little Closer

by WendiEvergreen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Oni Genji Shimada, Skullyatta, Traditional Media, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiEvergreen/pseuds/WendiEvergreen
Summary: -The time is right, to put my arms around you.A Genyatta fanart in pen and colored pencil.





	Don't Stop, Come a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittlejaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156631093@N04/38068136581/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Title and summary from Daft Punk's Digital Love.
> 
> Pose reference from [Mine](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Mine-Pose-Reference-for-Drawing-647166082) by SenshiStock.


End file.
